Bombons de Conhaque
by Naru-L
Summary: [História extra de Just Hold Me]O ano não está sendo fácil para Haruka depois que Sesshoumaru a deixou, passar o dia dos namorados sozinha apenas faz com que ela deseje... se embebedar? Com bombons?


**Bombons de Conhaque**

**

* * *

N.A.** – **_Uma tentativa de fazer uma coisa especial para o Dia dos Namorados. Acho que falhei já que não ficou romântica como deveria, mas... Com esses dois seria meio difícil. XP_**

_**Apenas uma história extra de Just Hold Me. **_

**_Disclaimer_** – **_Não me pertence. Jakotsu não me pertence!_**

* * *

Akai Haruka nunca se orgulhara por ser a pessoa mais agradável ou sociável que existia, provavelmente essa fosse a razão de não se importar por não viver rodeada de amigos. Existiam muitas qualidades que poderia listar se alguém lhe perguntasse, mas certamente 'sociável' não era uma delas. 

Isso não lhe incomodava a maior parte do tempo, mas aquele ano não estava sendo fácil. Não apenas fora 'abandonada' pelo namorado, como aceitara viver com a única pessoa que realmente se orgulhava de chamar de amigo... Mesmo que ele tornasse sua vida um inferno em toda oportunidade que encontrava.

Gostaria de entender o que o motivava a permanecer a seu lado, mesmo que vivessem brigando e não houvesse nenhum relacionamento entre eles... Ao menos nada romântico.

Suspirou, notando a inutilidade de tal linha de pensamento. Nem ao menos conseguia entender o que o fizera se mudar para sua casa quando Sesshoumaru fora embora... Talvez Jakotsu apenas tivesse pena dela.

'_Ótimo, agora sim me sinto patética!' _Suspirou desanimada. '_Ele tem pena da solitária e patética Akai... ' _Arregalou os olhos ao notar que estava usando o apelido que odiava '_Haruka! Patética Haruka!... Ok, acho que exagerei nos bombons...'_

Trocou o canal da TV mais uma vez, desanimada por não encontrar nada além de filmes românticos passando. Onde estava o bom senso das pessoas que cuidavam daquilo? Será que não pensavam naqueles que estavam sozinhos?

Olhando agora para a casa vazia e silenciosa, começara a se arrepender por ter insistido para que Jakotsu saísse com o tal cara que estivera paquerando nas duas semanas.

Fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. Quando se tornara tão dependente dele?

Suspirou, ajeitando-se no sofá enquanto sua mão buscava por mais um bombom na caixa. Mastigou lentamente, tentando se consolar com o gosto doce. Quem precisava de companhia afinal?

- Idiota. – Murmurou, reabrindo os olhos quando sua mão não encontrou a caixa de bombons que deveria estar a seu lado.

- Esse era o seu grande plano? – Jakotsu girou os olhos quando a garota o fitou espantada. – Eu deveria imaginar que faria algo patético se ficasse sozinha.

- O que está fazendo em casa? - Haruka estreitou os olhos, arrancando a caixa de chocolates das mãos dele.

- Servindo de babá? – O rapaz tirou o paletó bem cortado e o colocou sobre a poltrona antes de sentar ao lado da amiga. – Sei que não vive sem minha presença.

- Presunçoso. – Haruka bateu na mão dele, impedindo-o de pegar um dos bombons. – Isso é meu!

- Esqueci dos seus planos de virar um monstro. – Pegou o controle remoto que estava sobre as pernas da garota, ignorando os xingamentos. – É mesmo necessário se torturar assistindo um filme onde o casal não fica junto no final?

- Não estava prestando atenção. – Haruka tentou soar despreocupada, fingindo escolher outro bombom. – Não tem nada melhor passando.

- Hum... – O rapaz trocou de canal até encontrar outro filme. – Ao menos esse tem um final feliz.

A garota girou os olhos, mastigando o chocolate com força desnecessária. Jakotsu sorriu, tirando a grava e jogando-a sobre a mesa de centro.

- Vai dividir essa manta comigo?

- Não. – Akai virou o rosto, ignorando a expressão magoada no rosto do amigo. Estava cansada de ser enganada por aquele manipulador. – Vá pegar um para você.

- Garota egoísta. – Jakotsu suspirou, afundando no sofá. – Não me deixa comer um misero bombom e agora está se recusando a... – Sorriu quando ela bufou, jogando parte da manta sobre suas pernas

- Pode tirar esse sorriso do rosto. – Haruka estendeu a caixa na frente dele. – Essa é a maneira mais rápida de fazer você se calar.

- Claro. – O rapaz suspirou, pegando um bombom. – Você pretendia comer todos?

- Por que não?

- Quero crer que é esperta o bastante para notar que todos são recheados com... – Mordeu o bombom, franzindo o cenho para a amiga. – Conhaque...

- E isso é um problema porque... – Haruka ignorou a expressão severa e pegou outro bombom, colocando-o inteiro na boca.

- Quantos você comeu exatamente?

- Os que faltam.

- Metade da caixa?

- Hum... – A garota sorriu, estendendo a mão para a caixa novamente. – Isso!

- Tem certeza? – O rapaz perguntou, afastando a embalagem das mãos da garota.

- Ok, ela tinha duas camadas então foi mais da metade. – Haruka estreitou os olhos, inclinando-se sobre ele para alcançar os bombons. – É meu!

- E poderá tê-la de volta amanhã.

- Eu quero agora!

- E eu queria estar comendo a _sobremesa_ com meu encontro. – Jakotsu respondeu, jogando a caixa sobre a poltrona a seu lado - Acho que nenhum de nós vai ter o que quer esta noite.

- Não pedi para voltar. – Haruka quase gritou, pulando do sofá. – Me solta! – Estreitou os olhos, tentando se livrar das mãos que a puxavam para sentar-se novamente. – Pode ir atrás do seu namorado e conseguir a sobremesa... – Bufou quando ele conseguiu fazê-la sentar, segurando-a no lugar com as pernas. - O que quer que isso signifique.

- Você tem mesmo uma mente pervertida. – O rapaz disse, sem conter o riso. – O que acha que sobremesa pode significar?

- Não faço idéia do que se passa na sua mente. – Haruka baixou a cabeça, sentindo o rosto aquecer. Não sabia se pela pequena luta pelos bombons ou pelo que o amigo tinha dito.

- Akai...

- Me deixa em paz.

Jakotsu arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ela se encolheu no sofá, puxando a manta sobre a cabeça.

- O que está tentando fazer agora?

- Esperar que você desapareça.

- Deixa de bobagem. – O rapaz falou, agarrando o tecido e tentando descobri-la. Suspirou quando ela conseguiu segurá-lo no lugar. – Você está mesmo bêbada.

- Não estou! – A voz da garota soou abafada, enquanto ela segurava com mais força o tecido – Pára com isso, Jak-chan!

Jakotsu suspirou, desistindo de lutar pela manta. Fechou os olhos, tentando decidir o que deveria fazer. Podia esconder os bombons e deixá-la dormir ali... Pela quantidade que ingerira não ia demorar muito até que...

- Akai? – Pousou a mão sobre o ombro dela, sentindo-o estremecer. – Por que está chorando?

- Acabei de perceber como sou patética. – Ela se encolheu mais, segurando as cobertas quando ele a puxou para seu colo. – Por que você voltou? – Enxugou o rosto na manta, antes de abrir uma pequena fenda para fitá-lo. – Eu não estaria assim se você não fosse tão—

- Fiquei preocupado que você fizesse algo estúpido. – Jakotsu suspirou, afastando mais a manta. – Aprecio sua gentileza em não querer me assustar, mas é meio estranho falar com uma bola de lã.

- Não fiz nada estúpido. – Haruka protestou.

- Além de se embebedar com bombons.

- Não estou bêbada!

- É claro que não. – Ele a segurou, ajeitando-a em seu colo. – E vai engordar ainda mais.

- O que quer dizer com 'engordar ainda mais'?

- Você não está exatamente leve...

- Eu não... – Ela fechou os olhos, acertando um soco no peito dele. – Você é a pessoa mais horrível que conheço!

- Eu só disse a verdade.

- Deveria estar me consolando.

- Por quê?

- Porque é Dia dos namorados, eu estou sozinha e... – Haruka suspirou – Tomando um porre com bombons porque sou covarde demais para beber.

- Covarde demais para beber?

- Sim, você já tentou tomar isso puro? – A garota fez uma careta. – Tem um gosto horrível.

- Você estava tentando...

- Sim. – Haruka o cortou, franzindo o cenho quando percebeu o amigo tentar não rir. – Pare... – Mordeu o lábio, tentando conter o próprio riso. – Não é engraçado.

- Realmente... Não é engraçado...

- Apenas patético. - Haruka suspirou, aninhando-se no peito dele. Fechou os olhos quando ele a abraçou. – Por que eu continuo a fazer isso comigo mesma?

- Você é masoquista. – Jakotsu sorriu quando ela bufou. – E ainda está apaixonada por ele.

- Ele não merece. – Ela suspirou, deitando a cabeça no ombro do amigo. – Eu não deveria continuar esperando...

- Mas não pode evitar, eu sei. – Ele sorriu, acariciando as costas da garota. – A vida seria bem mais fácil se a gente pudesse mandar no próprio coração.

- Eu deveria esquecer Sesshoumaru.

- Com certeza seria mais saudável.

- E me apaixonar por você.

- Sim. Não. Espere... – Jakotsu piscou, baixando a cabeça para fitá-la. – O que disse?

- Desculpe... – A garota riu. – Estou começando a trocar as palavras... – Ajeitou-se no colo dele, ignorando a expressão chocada. – Me apaixonar por alguém como você.

- Sofreria do mesmo modo.

- Hum?

- Alguém como eu é... Você sabe... Gay.

- Eu quis dizer alguém que se preocupasse comigo.

- Muitas pessoas se preocupam com você, Akai, só precisa deixá-las se aproximar.

- Para me magoar novamente?

- Para poder ser feliz.

Haruka suspirou, permanecendo em silencio por alguns minutos. Nada parecia muito claro no momento, e provavelmente se arrependeria de se abrir com o amigo no dia seguinte quando sua mente não estivesse nublada pela bebida.

- Jak-chan?

- Sim?

- Você é feliz?

- Tento ser.

- Hum... – Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos que pareciam pesados.

- Você é feliz, Akai?

- Tenho medo de ser.

- Por quê?

- Porque todas as vezes que pensei ser feliz algo aconteceu e me deixou miserável.

Jakotsu sorriu, abraçando a garota e ajeitando-a novamente. Podia perceber pela maneira como o corpo dela parecia escorregar que não demoraria muito para que adormecesse.

- Jak-chan... Você gosta de alguém?

- Sim.

- E ele gosta de você também?

- Não da mesma maneira. – O sorriso aumentou quando a garota resmungou algo quase incompreensível. - Você está bêbada mesmo.

- Parece... – Ela respondeu com a voz mole.

- Não vai se lembrar de nada disso amanhã, vai?

- Provavelmente não.

- Foi o que imaginei.

Haruka respirou fundo, relaxando nos braços dele.

- Por que voltou?

- Já respondi essa pergunta.

- Não, você tentou me envergonhar.

- Porque enquanto estava jantando não podia deixar de pensar que você deveria estar sentada no sofá, deprimida e chorando como uma tola por não conseguir se transformar no monstro da Lagoa Negra.

- Idiota! – Ela protestou, acertando um tapa no peito dele.

Jakotsu riu, e a garota bufou, resmungando baixinho como ele era insensível por continuar com essa estúpida teoria. Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele novamente. Cansada demais para se afastar.

- Você preferia gostar de outra pessoa? – A garota perguntou de maneira infantil que o fez rir. – Você sabe... Alguém que gostasse de você também.

- Como eu disse, - Ele respondeu lentamente - não se manda no próprio coração.

- Isso quer dizer que sim?

- Talvez.

- Isso não é uma resposta!

- Digamos que eu me sentiria menos confuso se não sentisse isso por essa pessoa.

A resposta pareceu satisfazê-la, e os dois ficaram em silencio. Jakotsu continuou acariciando as costas da garota, sorrindo quando a ouviu ressonar. Ergueu-se lentamente, segurando-a com firmeza enquanto caminhava para a escada.

Subiu os degraus lentamente, colocando-a na cama sem que ela acordasse. Cobriu o corpo delicado, afastando as mechas escuras de seu rosto antes de erguer-se.

- Eu gostaria de poder escolher a pessoa que amo, mas não posso.

O rapaz virou-se, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta sem fazer qualquer ruído. '_Eu gostaria de me apaixonar por você também, Akai.'_ Sorriu de seus próprios pensamentos_. 'E então sofrer da mesma maneira porque você nunca vai esquecer de Sesshoumaru.'_

- Talvez seja melhor não poder escolher por quem se apaixonar.

Balançou a cabeça, descendo a escada para limpar a pequena bagunça na sala. Sabia que a garota não acordaria no meio da noite para comer o resto dos bombons e se 'embebedar' novamente, mas seria mais seguro escondê-los. Sorriu, pegando o paletó e a caixa de bombons da poltrona. Sorriu, pensando como um simples doce pudera começar aquilo... Bem, não era um doce qualquer.

- Bombons recheados de conhaque... Só mesmo você, Akai.


End file.
